Mermaids/Rescuing Cynder
(At the eastern part of Slumberland, unaware what happened at the Dragon Village, Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Salem watched from up a rocky cliff side and saw six mermaids enjoying themselves below. The first mermaid is a 15 year old girl with pale white skin, very long auburn hair — with a braid on the side which its real color may or may not be strawberry blond — aqua-blue-green colored eyes, natural pink lips, and wearing a pastel purple flower-themed tiara, a pastel pink clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a pastel purple fish tail. She is Holly O'Hair. The second mermaid is a 15 year old girl with pale skin, long blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing red lipstick, a gold crown-like hair clip, a red bow hair band, a red clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a red fish tail. She is Apple White, Holly's best friend. The third mermaid is a 15 year old girl with tan skin, a round face with a broad nose and a full — yet dainty — smile, long light pink — specifically bubblegum-pink hair — with whitish-pink highlights in it, pink eyebrows, turquoise eyes, and wearing shimmery pale pink lipstick, blue and pink stars on the right side of her face, a silver starfish-themed tiara with a gold barnacle-themed design in the center, a blue-white clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a blue-white fish tail. She is Meeshell Mermaid, Holly and Apple's friend. The fourth mermaid is a 15year old girl with light pink skin, green eyes, short white shoulder length white hair with a fringe, and wearing a black headband with long, white, rabbit-like ears — with pink ear innards — and a small, black top hat with gold stopwatches on it, a white clamshell-themed bikini bra, dark pink lipstick, lavender eyeshadow, and a white fish tail. She is Bunny Blanc, Holly, Apple, and Meeshell's friend. The fifth mermaid is a 15 year old girl with peach skin, long strawberry blond hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid, emerald green eyes, and wearing pink lipstick, a pink headband with pink leaves on it, an aquamarine clamshell-themed bikini bra, and an aquamarine fish tail. She is Ashlynn Ella, Holly, Apple, Meeshell, and Bunny's friend. And the last mermaid is a 15 year old girl with light tan skin the color of mocha coffee-cocoa drink, long dark brown hair — with pink streaks — and light brown eyes, and wearing pink lipstick, a pink rose-shaped bun at the left side of her head, a pink rose-themed bikini bra, a pair of rose-tinted glasses, which are sunglasses she calls "crown glasses," resembling a crown on top of her head, and a pink rose-themed fish tail. She is Briar Beauty, Holly, Apple, Meeshell, Bunny, and Ashlynn's friend. Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy watched in awe) Tawna: Just imagine. Sabrina: Real live mermaids. Peach: So wonderful. Daisy: Not to shabby for them. Crash: Would you like to meet them? Mario: Yeah, you wanna? Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, Daisy, and Salem: We love to, guys. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi then went ahead to meet the mermaids first. As Crash attracted the mermaids’ attention with his ocarina, the mermaids noticed and got excited) Holly: It’s Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers! Mermaids: Hello, Crash, Spyro, and Mario Brothers! (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers arrived and sat next to them) Crash: Hi, girls. Mario: Ciao, signorine. Spyro: What’s up? Luigi: Yeah, what's going on? Apple White: We’re so glad to see you. Meeshell: Why did you stay away so long? Didn’t you miss me? Bunny: Tell us one of your adventures. Ashlynn: Something exciting and cool. Crash: Wanna hear about the time I cut off Cortex’s hand in order to save my friends and then threw the hand to the Gulp, who also bit Ripto and Zam, and nearly ate Bowser? Briar Beauty: I always liked that one. Holly: Me too. Mario: (To the mermaids) Well, what can I say? Luigi: It’s always your favorite. Spyro: (To Crash) Well, Crash. Go ahead and tell the story. (During the conversation, Salem and the girls carefully climbed down the cliff side and went on a huge rock, with Salem hanging onto Sabrina. Crash starts telling the story) Crash: Well, there I was with my friends on Marooner’s Rock, surrounded by 40, or 50 pirates.... Tawna: (Calling out) Oh, Crash, guys! (The mermaids suddenly noticed Salem and the girls upon hearing Tawna and became curious) Apple White: (Curiously) Who are they? (Crash got confused at first) Crash: What? (Realizes) Oh, them? That’s Sabrina, Tawna Bandicoot, and Princesses Peach and Daisy. And the cat with them is Salem. (The mermaids became excited) Meeshell: They got girlfriends! (They swam up to Salem and the girls in eagerness) Bunny: Yep. I knew it. The three older girls have great beauty, nice eyes, and a strong will. Ashlynn: They should make a great couple. Crash, Mario, and Luigi: (Confused) Really? Briar Beauty: Yeah. Sabrina: Wait! Slow down! I'm not exactly Spyro's girlfriend. His girlfriend's name is Cynder. Daisy: Sabrina's right. She already has a boyfriend back in London. His name is Harvey Kinkle. Mermaids: (Nodding in comprehension) Understood. Holly: Well, if we want to see romance, we gotta set the mood. (The mermaids pulled out their instruments. On Holly’s description of each instrument, they began playing music) Holly: Percussion. Strings. Winds. And finally, words. (She begins singing) Holly: There you see them Sitting there across the way They don’t got a lot to say But there’s something about them And you don’t know why But you’re dying to try You ought to kiss the girls (The other mermaids join Holly in the singing) Mermaids: Yes, you want them Look at them you know you do It’s possible they want you too There is one way to ask them It don’t take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girls (Meeshell turned to Spyro and Sabrina for support) Meeshell: Sing with us now. (Spyro and Sabrina, realizing what’s going on, sang along too while Salem encouraged Crash and the Mario Brothers) Spyro, Sabrina, and mermaid: Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boys, too shy They ain’t gonna kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain’t that sad Ain’t it a shame Apple White: Too bad You’re gonna miss the girls (Realizing they’re right, Crash, Mario, and Luigi turned to Tawna, Peach, and Daisy respectively) Crash: Care to dance, Tawna? Mario: Shall we dance, Peach? Luigi: May I have this dance, Daisy? (Tawna, Peach, and Daisy smiled and blushed a little. But regardless, they nodded a yes, took Crash and the Mario Brothers’ hands respectively, and started to float over the surface of the water and slowly dance) Tawna: You three are great dancers. Crash: Thank you. Mario: Learned how from the fairies of Pixie Hollow. Luigi: That’s part of class. Peach: That’s beautiful. Daisy: Impressive, guys. (They resume dancing as Spyro, Sabrina, and the mermaids resume singing) Spyro, Sabrina, and mermaids: Now’s your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boys, you better do it soon No time will be better They don’t say a word And they won’t say a word Until you kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girls La-la Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t stop now Don’t try to hide it how You gotta kiss the girls La-la Float along Listen to the song The song says kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girls (Crash and Tawna, Mario and Peach, and Luigi and Daisy slowly start to lean forward to kiss as everyone got excited) Spyro and Sabrina: You’ve got to Kiss the girls Why don’t you Kiss the girls You gotta Kiss the girls Go on and Kiss the girls (As the song ended, Crash and the Mario Brothers suddenly heard something from afar and Crash shushed and stopped everyone) Crash, Mario, and Luigi: (Whispering) Quiet, everyone! (The others got confused) Spyro: (Whispering) What’s wrong, guys? (After dropping Tawna and the princesses off on a rock, Crash and the Mario Brothers flew over to another rock with a rock wall with a hole with Spyro joining them and peeked through to see a lone rowboat rowing a group of pirates and a prisoner across the water) Crash: (Whispering) Yep, it’s Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser, alright. Mermaids: (Whispering in shock) Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser?! Spyro: (Whispering) What’re they doing here? Mario: (Whispering) I don’t know yet. Luigi: Neither do I. (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers ushered Salem and the girls to come over to where they are) Mario: (Whispering) Quickly! Luigi: (Whispering) They’re gonna pass by! (Salem and the girls flew over to them and peeked too while the mermaids swam over to them. There they saw a big rowboat carrying Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, N. Gin, Ripper, Tiny, Dingodile, Tropy, Crush, the Koopalings, Komodo Brothers, and even Jeanette and a girl dragon who is tied up to an anchor. She is a female dragon with dark purple scales, blue eyes, a pink underbelly, pink and dark purple dragon wings, silver ring-like gauntlets on her neck, wrists, and tail, white horns on her head, and white spikes on her wings and tail. She is Cynder, Ignitus’ ward and Spyro's girlfriend. Crash and his friends were shocked) Spyro: (Whispering) They’ve captured Cynder! (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers took a closer look through the hole and saw where they’re heading to) Crash: (Whispering) Looks like they’re heading for Skull Rock. Bunny: (Whispering) My guess is that they’re gonna leave her there to drown. (Crash turned to the mermaids in determination) Crash: (Whispering to the mermaids) Girls, go and get Gulp to help us in a Plan B moment. Briar Beauty: (Whispering) Are you sure? Crash: (Whispering with a nod) Yes. Ashlynn: (Whispering) But what about you guys? Spyro: (Whispering) We’re gonna go and save Cynder. (Understanding, the mermaids nod in agreement and swam away to get Gulp. Crash then turned to the others) Crash: (Whispering) Come on! Let’s go see what they’re up to. Spyro: (Whispering in agreement) Right! Mario: (Whispering) Let's-a go! Luigi: (Whispering) Okey-dokey! (The group nods in agreement and they flew silently to Skull Rock to see what’s going on. In Skull Rock, they hide above a higher cliff side and eavesdropped on Cortex and Ripto talking to Cynder, who is sitting on a rock with the anchor still tied to her) Cortex: Now, Cynder. This is our deal. Ripto: You tell us where Crash Bandicoot’s hideout is and we shall set you free. (Realizing what’s going on, Crash’s group got angry and concerned) Crash: (Whispering) You jerks! Spyro: (Whispering) My sentiments exactly! Mario Brothers: (Whispering) Barbarians! Sabrina: (Whispering) Poor Cynder. (Down below, Cynder angrily spoke up) Cynder: I’ll never tell you! And even if I did, you wouldn’t let me go anyway. (Cortex and Ripto turned to Bowser, Jeanette, and their henchmen for support) Ripto: Are we not men of our word, guys? Cortex: Have we ever kept a promise? (Joe and Moe became unsure) Moe: (Unsure) Well, yeah.... Joe: (Unsure) There was this time when…. (Tropy and N. Gin elbowed Joe and Moe respectively to agree) N. Gin: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay! Komodo Brothers: Oh, always, Captain and Admiral! Bowser: We’re always honest. Wendy: Never went behind us. Koopalings: Never! Tropy: Yeah. (Jeanette secretly felt sorry for Cynder, but didn't say a word at first, but Dingodile elbows her, making her flatly agree) Jeanette: Yes. Cortex: So you better talk. Ripto: Or soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi gave out determined looks. They are going to save Cynder or she’ll drown, whether Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser like it or not) Crash: (Whispering) We’ll show the old Crazyfish, Dinofish, and Turtlefish. Mario: (To Salem and the girls quietly) Stay there, guys, and watch us have fun. Luigi: (Whispering) It’ll be easy. Spyro: (Whispering) Exactly. (They flew away quietly) Sabrina: (Whispering in confusion) Fun? Tawna: (Whispering) They’re gonna trick those pirates into freeing Cynder. Peach: (Whispering) Like how they always do to them. Daisy and Salem: (Whispering) Get it? (Realizing, Sabrina nods in agreement. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi hid behind a boulder near Cortex and Ripto’s group’s location as Cortex and Ripto tried to convince Cynder into talking) Ripto: You must remember. There is no path through water to the afterlife. Cortex: So come on. Let’s be reasonable. Cynder: (Turning her head defiantly) I don’t care. (Bowser gets angry and yells in Cynder’s face) Bowser: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, CYNDER!! Ripto: Let’s remain calm, Bowser. Cortex: Find your happy place. Cynder: Why not talk about this all day until the tide comes in, Crazyfish, Dinofish, and Turtlefish? (Insulted, Cortex was about to shout) Cortex: WHY, YOU...!!!! (Suddenly, Crash speaks in a deep voice) Crash: (In a deep voice) Manatoa, mighty spirit of sea waters speak. (Hearing this, Cortex, Ripto, and Tropy got confused while Bowser, the mutants, and Koopalings got scared. Cynder and Jeanette, on the other hand, knew who is really talking and kept quiet) Spyro: (In a deep voice) Beware, Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, and Assistant Captain Bowser. Bewaaaaaarrreee.... (It echoes a little) Cortex: Did you hear that, guys? Ripto: What is that? Roy: (Scared) Must be an evil spirit, Captain and Admiral, sirs. Junior: (Scared) Let’s just get out of here. Bowser: (Terrified) Yeah. Ripto: Stand by while Cortex and I take a look around. Cortex: And don’t move from this spot. (They both pull their swords out and looked at us readers) Cortex: Spirit of the great sea water, is it? Hmph! Ripto: Spirit, indeed. (They search the area where the voice came from, but unaware of where the source went, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi already flew to a higher spot in hiding) Crash: (Whispering) Psst! Guys! (Salem and the girls looked towards them) Mario: (Whispering) Watch this! (Crash and Spyro then spoke in Cortex and Ripto’s voices, using Mario and Luigi's hats to help with the imitation) Crash and Spyro: (Imitating Cortex and Ripto) Oh, guys? (Thinking it’s really their captain and admiral, Bowser and the mates answered) Bowser and mates: Yes, Captain and Admiral? Crash: (Imitating Cortex) There is nothing there. Spyro: (Imitating Ripto) And I decided to cancel our plan. So release Cynder and take her back to her clan. Koopalings: Oh, okay! Komodo Brothers: Aye-aye, sirs! Jeanette: Gladly. Ripper: Release Cyn...! (They were about to go to Cynder when Tropy and Bowser stopped them, suspicious. Even Wendy got suspicious suddenly) Bowser: But Captain, Admiral, why are you quitting the plan? Wendy: You got my idea to maroon her and leave her here to drown if.... (Spyro finally spoke up in Ripto’s voice) Spyro: (Imitating Ripto) Those are our orders, guys! Crash: (Imitating Cortex) So mind your business and do what we say! (Giving in, Bowser, Tropy, and Wendy went over to Cynder with the others) Wendy: Fine. Tropy: Orders are orders, I guess. (Salem and the girls giggled quietly, seeing how funny the way Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi tricked Bowser and the mates easily. Cortex and Ripto meanwhile, continued their search when suddenly, they heard Bowser, Jeanette, and the mates talking while rowing themselves and Cynder out of Skull Rock) Roy: (Sarcastically) Well, at least Captain Cortex and Admiral Ripto are coming to their senses. Cortex and Ripto: (To themselves) What the...? Dingodile: We told them all along the Dragon Elders would never betray Crash Bandicoot, but would they listen? Noooo. They just had to be so stupid.... (Suddenly, Bowser, who is glaring at this stupid request of releasing Cynder, suddenly got shocked that Cortex and Ripto are right behind them) Bowser: Hate to interrupt, but.... (He points at Cortex and Ripto, who are behind the others, and they noticed too) Cortex: (Calmly) And just what do you think you’re doing, guys? Ripto: (Calmly) And why are you leaving right now? Ripper: (Giggles crazily a bit) Doing what you asked us to do, release Cynder. Tiny: Part of your orders. (Cortex stops the boat with his foot as he and Ripto started to get angry) Cortex: (Anger rising) Our orders? Ripto: (Anger rising) What orders? Tiny: Well, your orders, Captain and Admiral. Junior: Yeah. Morton: Don’t you remember? Ludwig: You just called us over there to release.... (Cortex and Ripto finally shouts at them in anger and angrily pushes the boat back in Skull Rock) Ripto: (Angrily) Put her back!! Cortex: (Angrily) You blithering idiots!! (Once back at Cynder’s supposed to be death spot, Bowser and Tropy glared at Jeanette and the mates) Tropy: We told you the captain and admiral would never tell us to do this! Bowser: I have a suspicious feeling something’s up. (With Cortex and Ripto, they are mumbling angrily) Cortex: (Mumbling angrily) “Our orders.” Ripto: (Mumbling angrily) Of all the bumbling, idiotic.... (Suddenly, they heard Crash and Spyro’s voices imitating them and smirked evilly as their enemies spoke, realizing what’s going on) Crash: (Imitating Cortex) Guys, just what are you doing? Spyro: (Imitating Ripto) Are you being lazy? Lemmy: (Putting Cynder back at her spot) Putting her back like you said, Captain and Admiral, sirs. Spyro: (Imitating Ripto) Well, we change our mind. Crash: (Imitating Cortex) So there. (Bowser grew impatient) Ripper: We don’t get it, Captain and Admiral. Joe: One minute you said release her, then you tell us.... (Bowser had enough of this) Bowser: I bet you’re just messing with us!! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi grew impatient and Crash, in Cortex’s voice, spoke calmly at first, interrupting Bowser) Crash: (Imitating Cortex) For the last time, guys. Take Cynder back to her clan. (As he said this, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi are unaware that Cortex and Ripto are quietly climbing up to their location to sneak attack them. Crash and Spyro then lashed out) Crash and Spyro: (Imitating Crash and Spyro angrily) UNDERSTAND?! (After the brief echo from the shouting, Bowser gave in) Bowser: O-Okay.... Komodo Brothers: Aye-aye, sirs. Larry: They never yelled at us that loud before. Iggy: Believe me, they do yell a lot. Lemmy: Yep. (Just when they took a step to get to Cynder, Crash and Spyro spoke up in Cortex and Ripto’s voices again, more happy) Crash: (Imitating Cortex) And one more thing.... Bowser and mates: Yes? Crash: (Imitating Cortex) When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew they can help themselves to mine and Ripto’s delicious beer and rum. Spyro: (Imitating Ripto) And for the record, not only am I gonna let you have the rum and beer, but we’ll also…. (Cortex and Ripto were about to strike Crash and Spyro first with his hook and knife when Mario, Luigi, Salem, the girls, and even Jeanette noticed) Girls: Guys! Mario, Luigi, and Salem: Look out! (Hearing them, Crash and Spyro, along with Mario and Luigi, dodged and flew out of the way while Mario and Luigi's hats got caught in Cortex’s hook and Ripto's knife) Cortex: (Thinking he got Crash) Here’s your spirit, guys! Ripto: (Thinking he got Spyro) Or should we say...! (They were about to show "Crash and Spyro’s bodies” when they noticed Mario and Luigi's hats on his hook and knife instead. As Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi flew around Bowser and the mates, they realized finally) Bowser and mates: It’s Crash Bandicoot and his friends! Bowser: I knew something was fishy! (He joins Cortex and Ripto. The mates turned to Jeanette in anger) N. Gin: You dare betray us, Jeanette?! Jeanette: I am! For the record, I hate being your scullery maid! (She kicks the Komodo Brothers' shins and joined Salem and the girls. The girls high-fived with even Jeanette while Salem gave a victory grin, proud of their accomplishment for screaming out to Crash and Spyro along with Mario and Luigi at the right moment. Mario and Luigi then zipped by Cortex and Ripto, taking their hats back) Cortex: Stupid brats! Ripto: You cursed brats! Crash: (Mockingly) Aw, that’s not nice, Captain and Admiral. Cortex: Come down here, if you like the taste of cold steel! Ripto: Or hot flames! Bowser: Like they said! Crash: Watch this, guys! (He, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi dove down at Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser) Salem: Guys, be careful! Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: Don’t let them hurt you! (Crash carefully grabbed Cortex’s blade of the sword and twanged it, making it briefly vibrate. Then Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi zipped by the mates. As they zipped by, Crash shoved Tiny’s helmet over his eyes, Spyro shoved Tropy's helmet down, and Mario and Luigi shoved the Komodo Brothers' helmets down. Then, after dodging Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser’s sword swipes and fireballs and snatching Cortex’s gun, Ripto's scepter, and Bowser's hand cannon, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi flew down to the mates while Tiny, Tropy, and the Komodo Brothers pushed their helmets off of their eyes and Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi hand Lemmy, Iggy, and the Komodo Brothers the gun, hand cannon, and scepter) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Try your luck, guys? Iggy, Lemmy, and Komodo Brothers: (Accepting the gun, hand cannon, and scepter) Gladly! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi continued flying around, teasing Iggy, Lemmy, and the Komodo Brothers as they tried to aim and shoot) Cortex: Let them have it! Bowser: What are you waiting for?! Tropy: Blast them! Joe: We're trying, Tropy! (Suddenly, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi stopped flying around and floated in front of Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser, making the captain, admiral, and assistant captain realize what they’re up to) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Right here, guys! (Iggy, Lemmy, and Komodo Brothers aimed the gun and gun cannon at them) Cortex: Hold it, you stupes! Ripto: No! Bowser: No! Iggy, Lemmy, and Komodo Brothers: Now? Other mates: No! Iggy, Lemmy, and Komodo Brothers: Okay! (They fired, but Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi dodged and Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser lost their balance and fell, missing the bullet, cannonball, and magic blast too and the bullet, cannonball, and magic blast struck the rocky wall. Iggy, Lemmy, and the Komodo Brothers got shocked, thinking they shot Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser) Joe: Captain, Admiral? Iggy and Lemmy: Dad? Moe: Are you okay? Tiny: They’re pushing up daisies! (Hearing him, Iggy, Lemmy, and the Komodo Brothers dropped the gun, hand cannon, and scepter in horror. Even Salem and the girls were surprised) Sabrina: How dreadful. Jeanette: What a horrific way for them to die. Tawna: In a crazy way. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi landed on a cliff side, and they take Cortex's hat and saluted) Spyro: What a pity, guys. Crash: We’re afraid we’ve lost the dear captain, admiral, and assistant captain. Mario and Luigi: Amen. (Unaware of Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser climbed up on the cliff side, their swords ready to stab the four from behind. But even though the mates noticed, Ripper and the Komodo Brothers shouted out happily) Ripper and Komodo Brothers: Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain! Mates: You idiots! (Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser stopped what they were doing upon hearing them. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi turned to Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser) Crash: In the back, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain? Spyro: Bad form. Mario: That’s not nice. Luigi: (Mockingly scolding) Shame on you. (Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser tried to stab Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, but the four instead made them stab the gap of Cortex's hat instead. After removing his hat from his sword, Cortex puts it on, and after Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi pulled their daggers out, they began dueling with Salem, Jeanette, Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy cheering for them) Salem and girls: Come on, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi! Get them! Koopalings: Give it to him, Captain, Admiral, and Dad! Mates: Cleave them to the brisket! Moe: (Confused) What does that mean? Joe: I have no idea either. (Suddenly, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi pushed Cortex's hat down onto his waist, ripping the hat's top off. After Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers playfully yanked Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser’s mustache, muzzle, and hair, Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser got angry and Cortex ripped free from his hat and the duel resumed. Then they locked blades and Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser walked off the cliff edge into the air with Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi with Ripto noticing) Cortex: We got you this time, boys. Bowser: Nowhere to run.... Ripto: Uh, Cortex, Bowser…? (But Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, since they can fly, gestured to Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser that they’re in the air. Realizing, Cortex and Bowser almost fell towards the water when Cortex grabbed onto the ledge with his hook with Bowser hanging onto him. After Spyro whacked Ripto into the water with his tail, he, Crash, Mario, and Luigi then landed on the cliff edge and they put their daggers away) Crash: Well, well, a Crazyfish on a hook! Mario: With a Turtlefish hanging onto him! Spyro: And a wet Sea Dinofish! Luigi: (Laughs) What wimps! Cortex: (Angrily) We’ll get you for this, boys! Ripto: (Angrily) If it’s the last thing we do! Bowser: (Angrily) You will regret this! (Suddenly, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi heard ticking nearby upon noticing the mermaids coming in) Holly: Sorry we’re late. Apple White: We got help as requested. Spyro: I say, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain. Crash: Did you hear something just now? Mario and Luigi: (Mockingly) We did. (Cortex suddenly heard the ticking and got scared while Ripto and Bowser got calmly surprised) Cortex: No! (Suddenly, the Gulp appeared in the water and licked his lips in hunger. Then he jumps at Cortex and Bowser) Cortex and Bowser: No! (The Gulp bites part of Cortex’s cape off and after chewing it, he swallowed it) Crash: Hey, Gulp? Spyro: Do you like this Crazyfish, Dinofish, and Turtlefish? Mario: Mostly the Crazyfish and Dinofish? (The Gulp nods eagerly) Luigi: You do? Well, go after them! (Salem and the girls were surprised at this) Jeanette: What?! Peach: Oh no! Salem: Guys, that’s crazy! Daisy: And mean! (After Ripto and Bowser climbed up to where Cortex is and tried to help him climb back up, the Gulp grabbed another part of Cortex’s ripped cape with his jaws and after the three tried to hang on, Cortex’s hook, Ripto, and Bowser slipped off the cliff edge and fell into the water with the Gulp. They then popped out of the water, with Cortex and Ripto in the Gulp’s jaws and Cortex and Ripto's clothes torn up more and Cortex screamed out as Bowser swam back to the mates) Cortex: GUYS!! Ripto: (Angrily) HURRY!! (Bowser and the mates jumped into the rowboat and Ludwig tried to paddle quickly) Dingodile: Don’t go away, Captain and Admiral! Ripper: Just hang in there! Iggy and Lemmy: We’ll save you both, sirs! (After Cortex and Ripto’s feet hung onto the edge of the Gulp’s jaws, the Gulp began snapping his jaws at them, trying to eat them) Cortex: Guys! Ripto: Guys! Tiny: Hurry up, Ludwig, they'll...! Tropy: They're gonna...! Ludwig: I’m trying, guys! Calm down! (The Gulp attempts to eat Cortex and Ripto, but the captain and admiral pushed their way out, only for the Gulp to bite Cortex's foot. After Cortex placed his hand and hook onto the edge of the Gulp’s jaws and Ripto quickly swam away in determination towards the boat, the Gulp used his tail to slap Cortex off his jaws and into the water with the Gulp chasing after him, snapping his jaws. After emerging from the water, Cortex is holding onto the Gulp’s muzzle tightly with the Gulp swimming away with him, passing by the rowboat, which Ludwig stopped rowing and Bowser helped Ripto on board) Bowser: Captain! Mates: Captain! (Cortex jumped off the Gulp’s muzzle and ran across the creature’s back towards the rowboat) Cortex: Guys! Guys! (He leapt at the rowboat but the Gulp caught up to him and Cortex landed in the Gulp’s mouth. Tiny got ready to whack the Gulp in the head with the oar) Tiny: Give him back, you brute! (Cortex suddenly popped out of the Gulp’s mouth and despite Ripto, Bowser, and the mates trying to stop him, Tiny accidentally whacked Cortex in the head with his oar, sending both the Gulp and the captain underwater. Cortex quickly swam up to the rowboat and stood on the edge as Bowser, Ripto, and the mates quickly paddled out to Skull Rock’s exit, which is almost submerged in water) Cortex: Row for the ship! Row for the sh...! (Then with a wham, Cortex crashed into the wall and fell into the water while the rowboat got out. The Gulp emerged and swam after him. Cortex regained consciousness and upon noticing the Gulp, he screamed and quickly swam to the exit. He crashed into the wall, but the Gulp crashed through it, sending him outside of Skull Rock. Once outside, Cortex swam away back to his ship as quick as he can with the Gulp chasing behind him) Cortex: Guys! (After they were gone, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi are back with Salem and the girls, and Jeanette, on the top of Skull Rock, crowed in victory) Bunny: (Laughs) That was awesome! Jeanette: This’ll be a great humiliation they’ll never forget. Salem: I have to admit it serves them right! Crash’s group: Thanks! Mermaids: You’re welcome! (After both groups said goodbye, the mermaids then swam away. Then Crash's group turned to Jeanette) Luigi: Glad to see that you're on our side now, Jeanette. Jeanette: Thank you. (The girls suddenly remembered Cynder) Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: Guys! Tawna: What about Cynder? Sabrina: You forgot her! (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi got confused at first) Crash: (Confused) Cynder? (Realizes along with Spyro, Mario, and Luigi) ''Oh yeah! Cynder! ''(Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi flew back inside and found Cynder, still tied to the anchor and sitting on the rock, nearly submerged in water) Cynder: Hurry…! (Spyro dives under while Crash, Mario, Luigi, and even Jeanette joined, and Spyro and Jeanette cut Cynder free from the anchor, and they flew outside with Cynder flying alongside them and Jeanette hanging onto Mario) Cynder: Thank you, Spyro, guys. Jeanette: That was a close one. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: You’re welcome. (They fly past Salem and the girls) Tawna: Crash! Peach: Mario! Daisy: Luigi Sabrina and Salem: Jeanette, Cynder! Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy: Wait for us! Salem: Don’t leave us behind! Crash and Spyro: We’re not! Mario: Come on! Luigi: Let’s get Cynder home! (And with that, they all flew to the Dragon Elder Village quickly just as sunset arrived) Coming up: Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser find out about Stephanie’s banishment from their main henchmen and decide to search in the Forest Labyrinth, only to be teased by Crash and his friends, as well as Cynder, as part of their payback for nearly costing both Cynder and the other group’s lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies